We will terminate the amino acid sequence and the glycosylation sites of the human N-terminal fragment of proopiocortin. If some material is left (we have access to only 1,000 human pituitaries per year), we will provide it to other investigators to study its effects on adrenald. We will complete the purification of porcine N-terminal fragment and we will carry out its complete amino acid sequence plus its sites of glycosylation. We will also purify 100-200 mg of this porcine material in order to make it available to as many investigators as possible. We believe we will need at least 20-30 kg of porcine pituitaries to reach this goal.